godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
George Jovino
George 'Jaggy' Jovino was an associate of the Corleone family and later crossed to the Barzini family. Biography Jovino grew up in Little Italy where he became known as a man with his ear to the ground. When Vito Corleone moved here from Hell's Kitchen, he employed Jovino as an informant. His involvement in the business lead to Jaggy becoming close friends with the young Sonny Corleone. Sometime around 1935, it was Jovino who got Sonny started robbing trucks, after Sonny made his bones in the family business. Jovino was of only half-Italian decent because his mother was Irish, thus he would never rise above the rank of Associate; Despite this, he became part of Salvatore Tessio's regime, closely associating with Paulie Gatto, another up-and comer. Together, they managed to ensure that most of the smuggling network in New York only payed out to the Corleones, which remained the norm until 1947, when the network was sabotaged by Ronnie Tosca. Role in the war In 1945, shortly after the assassination attempt on Don Corleone, Jovino first met rising enforcer Aldo Trapani at The Falconite social club. He advised Trapani on how to regain control of Little Italy by taking down the Tattaglia owned Verona Warehouse. He later told the rising mobster to bomb the Tattaglia Compound in Brooklyn, thus virtually ending the Tattaglia's business in New York. This was part of a two pronged plan masterminded by Salvatore Tessio that would destroy both key members of the Tattaglia family and most of its distribution network. Betrayal and death However, in 1950, following the erosion of the Corleones power structure, Jovino turned traitor and began selling information to the Barzini family. He was soon discovered by Michael Corleone's pet killer Al Neri, and he fled to Rosa's taking her and her girls hostage. However, he was swiftly executed by his old friend Aldo Trapani and Jaggy take Rosa for Human shield, despite pleading his innocence and later Aldo Trapani shot his face and killed. Jovino's loss was considered one of the bitterest suffered by the family, before Tessio in 1955. Hit Detail Jovino's hit is more annoying rather than difficult, while he is a tough Soldier due to the hit status, he can be easily taken down with a simple shot to the head as the bonus only requires you not to hit Rosa or her workers. However, his guards may be a trouble since he, like Plinio Ottaviano has a higher rank guard to protect him. Players (Al Neri Hit 1): '''George "Jaggy" Jovino - '''Jaggy was a boisterous, ill-mannered, but jovial sort. It is a shame you're going to have to kill him. His friendly nature masks a dirty rat, lying in Barzini filth. It's time for a clean-up. Rosa Morelli - Rosa Morelli seems to be innocent in all of this, although why she's allowing Barzini gangsters into her venue is cause for concern. She isn't the target of this hit, however; remember that! Behind the scenes He is voiced by Ralph Peduto. Jaggy has the same character model as the two of four Stracci brothers, Donato and Diego. Trivia * He is the only target that originally under other family, in his case he is a former Corleone. * While the other families first targets are their outstanding Soldiers who has dangerous streak and reputation, Jaggy is not considered dangerous as an outstanding Soldier but as a traitor who may give sensitive information about the inside of Corleone family. * While Jaggy stayed as Associate in the Corleone family, he become Soldier in the Barzini family. The reason why Corleone family didn't "made" him could be due to his Irish origns, and it appears the Barzini family did "make" him despite his Irish ancestry. Jovino, George Jovino, George Jovino, George Category:Video game associates Category:Video game soldati Category:Video game Corleones